What Can I Do?
by I-Love-Stars-123
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is a rising actor, and so is Emmarisa Dabode, when they meet, they are both ridiculously English, and they are both ridiculously beautiful, both have been through the best schools and education money can buy, they sound perfect. So when they meet, they both realize that what the press say, and what is real are so far apart, you might think it is opposite day.
1. Chapter 1

Tom was very happy. He could not have been happier in that moment. He was getting to work with people he had come to see as his second family, again, for the fourth time, and he was going back to Kenneth Branagh's house, where it all began 6 years ago, to meet them all, for the briefs and the training program's. He was driving to the house, when he suddenly remembered that there were going to be two new female members joining the major casts, he new very little about them, but was both apprehensive and excited to meet them. He didn't want to sound like a twat, but some of the women he had had to act alongside had been somewhat clingy, and they didn't seem like they had come to work to act, just to muck around and try and get his attention, and some times he felt like most of the single women he met now-a-days, always seemed to have googled him. They always seemed to know a little too much about him, and sometimes it could be a bit worrisome.

He drove into the large driveway, like he had done 6 years ago with a smile on his face, as he saw Chris' car there as well as Zachary Levi's and Natalie's, he wasn't late, he was on time for his appointment.

The order of the days appointments where: Chris at 9:15; Natalie at 11:15; and him at 1:30 so ken had fifteen minutes between him and Natalie to have lunch. After that it was Olivia Steele, the American actress cats to play Amora, Loki's major love interest in the new film Thor 3, mad then Emmarisa Dabode after her, the English actress set to play Lorelei, Amoras' sister and one of the minor villains in the film, another Brit to play another villain, how very typical of the casting team. The jaguar commercial he did a few years ago was still ringing true, he guessed Brits did play the best villains.

As he parked and walked in he was met with a pat and manly embrace from Chris, Tom had been so busy shooting the new Ben Hurr film last year, he didn't manage to catch up with him recently, actually since last December, over a year ago, it was now January 3rd 2016, and he hadn't seen Chris since Christmas 2014. However, Ben Hurr, being such a long film, had taken him a substantial part of last year to film, and the dedication needed had cut him off from his girlfriend, Jane Arthy, so she had said enough was enough, however they had only really been friends with Benefits, a lot of his girlfriends had been friends with benefits, simple because he knew his friends, and he trusted them, and they were willing to screw him.

So here he was single, and wanting desperately to meet someone new, he wanted a family, and he was going to be 35 next month, and he really wanted a family, he didn't wan to wait until he was forty, he feared it would be too late to find a woman who could easily have children at that age and wouldn't just want him for his fame and money. Tom ideally wanted an equal, a shoulder he could rely on, not just a woman who needed his money so she could stay on her feet, he wanted a 50/50 relationship, not some young fan girl, who was probably a waitress, and could tell him a sob story about how their father beat them, and how much they loved him, when they actually only loved his money. He had had a few of those, he had been so willing to believe them, and so willing to understand them, they had all been very kind and sweet, and some younger that they claimed to be. But in the end, they got greedy, and they often started to demand to be showered in gifts, as apposed to trying to actually work for what they wanted.

As he continued on through the house he came across Natalie checking her phone, and realising that her partner had called asking about how she was, and she had a message from her young son too, via her partners phone, tom could here how young the hoy sounded through the voicemail, and to only made the ache worse, it was still a dull ache, but an ache for children non the less, and when he looked at Natalie he realised how happy and excited she was at seeing her son soon, she had been in the uk promoting one of her new films, and she was going home tomorrow after nearly a month away from the states.

He felt like one of the only ones left who wasn't married, engaged, had children, or was in a steady relationship, his friend Benedict Cumberbatch had recently announced he had gotten engaged, sending the internet into overdrive, and he was probably responsible now for a long list of Facebook, Twitter and Instagram blockages, not to mention the Tumblr riots he had most likely started.

He waved at Natalie as he walked past, and she excitedly waved back, whilst beaming at him like she always did. What she lacked in height she certainly mad up for in charisma and pure strength, he could still feel the dull sting in his cheek from when she slapped him in thor 2, when he thought about it. As he looked ahead he could see the back of kens' head just through the crack in the door, and as tom approached he knocked and ken turned whilst having a mouthful go sandwhich, and waved him in. As he stepped in through the door, ken greeted him. "Hey Tom, if you want to take a senate, we can start, if you don't mind me eating"

"Thanks Ken, and I don't mind you eating at all, carry on, lunch is important, you and I both know that." Tom Replied.

As ken finished briefing Tom, they realised they still had a little time to spare, and ken noticed something a little off about Tom, so he questioned him: "Tom you alright, you look a little off."

"No I am fine really ken, just asking after things that aren't supposed to happen." Tom replied.

" And what sort of thing do the 'universes nicest guy' think aren't supposed to happen" Ken asked

" You know how long I have wanted kids, but I wouldn't feel comfortable just having kids with someone who wants me for my money, or just wants my kids so she can hold up a banner saying 'look, I'm the mother of Tom Hiddlestons' kids." Tom replied, then continued "but I don't want to wait forever for the right woman to turn up, because by then it may be too late, older women find it harder to have children, and I want the mother of my kids to be my equal, not someone who isn't. But I think I may be asking for way to much. I mean she doesn't even have to look good, it would only help so the press don't go through the roof when they see me with a simple girl, and comment on how plain she is, that for a woman is a real turn off apparently. Sometimes I want to shoot the f'ing press, but I know they account for all of my publicity and help me get my fans, so I kinda hate to love them."

Ken just threw back his head and laughed, Tom looked hurt for a second before breaking into a grin at the sight of his friends happiness, and was soon laughing with him, even though he had no reason to laugh.

"Tom, now you have let it out, you not only look better, but mate, I bet you my wife and kids that you feel a hundred percent better, but honestly you aren't actually asking for all that much, you just haven't found her yet, but perhaps in time.." Ken was interrupted by Tom.

"But ken, I don't know if I have an 'in time' I want her now, and it starting to hurt just thinking about children, like I saw nat outside talking on the phone with her son, and she looked so happy, I just want that for myself, I have tried to nice to everyone, I try to do charity, I didn't bully people at school, to be perfectly honest, if there is a god above, he must either be saving something spectacular for me, or he wants me to live with my money alone."

Ken just gave Tom a look that said 'you look like a toddler' and in retaliation Tom just crossed his arms over his chest and leant back on the sofa, and so the stare down began.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and in walked kens next appointment, Olivia Steele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers, I have changed the personality of the two female cast members in my story as their faces were the only reason I chose them, and they aren't playing themsleves in this story, so I know that Amanda doesn't have a southern accent, but it fitted my story for her to do so, so I apologize in advance for any confusion, and I hope you enjoy the second chapter...**

As Olivia strolled in through the door, tom had a moments blank, forgetting who she was, and as Ken turned to see who it was, he smiled and greeted her:

"Hello, you must be Olivia, sorry for the wait, me and Tom got lost there, feel free to take a seat, and I will be just one minute, I just need to go and get your plans, and then we can start, I will just be two seconds. Say hello to Tom too, you will be getting to know him quite well."

As Olivia turned to look and smile at Tom, Ken threw tom a cheeky wink, and quickly ran off down the corridor to get the plans for Olivia and her part. As Ken left to go and get the paperwork, Tom and Olivia where left alone for the introductions to be made. Olivia was a woman of quite a short height, but she was quite thin and she had long long blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. As she approached Tom, he held out hid hand for her to shake and said: "Hello, I'm Tom, and if I trust what Ken says, you must be Olivia." Tom finished his statement with a smile and promptly shook her hand when she grasped it.

Olivia returned the smile and handshake, and emmited a small giggle as she looked up at him. As she looked at him she said in return in heavy southern american "Yes, I would be Olivia, and it's nice to meet you, I hope we can be a lot closer in the future."

although she had only meant the comment ina friendly way, Tom couldn't help but hear alarm bells in his ears after she said it. He just smiled in return, and at that moment Ken walked in with his arms full of papers. Seeing his friend struggling, Tom rushed over to him to help with his load, and placed it gently on the table. In the mean time, Olivia had made herself comfortable in the same spot that Tom had just occupied. As Tom placed the papers on the table, he turned, and said his goodbyes to Ken, and promised to see him later that evening for the meeting/re-aquainting party later on in the evening. Tom new it would mostly be a few drinks before they all met on set three weeks later to start rehersals and to start costume fittings. As he walked he waved a little at Olivia and she waved and gave an almost seductive smirk in return. Tom then turned and headed out of the doorway, off to meet with His publicist Luke, for a quick meeting, and then back to his apartment he kept here for a shower, shave and a change of clothes. It may not be a red carpet event but Tom still wanted to make an effort.

As Tom walked back down the corridor, he quickly said hello to Chris and enquired after his old friends family, the entourage that was the hemsworth clan now consisted of him, Elsa, their two sons and their daughter. Tom could see Chris' eyes light up at the mention of his family, and yet again Tom felt the dull ache in the centre of his chest. He gave himself an internal shake and concebtrated on applying himslef to the conversation he was having with Chris. As he continued on with the talk, Zachary swaggered in and gave him a punch in the arm, ever graceful was Zachary. As the talk converted onto other subjects, Tom got a quick look at the time, and realised they had been talking for almost an hour, he needed to run or else he would be late for his meeting with his longtime friend and publicist Luke. He quickly excused himself from the conversation and promised to see them all later, and he quickly dashed out to his car. As he jumped in he saw anothe car pull into the drive, and as he pulled out of the drive he caught a quick glance of the driver, however the only detail he could see were the sunglasses and a mop of dirty blonde hair, so he assumed that must be Emma, the women cast as the evil sister of Olivia. Tom couldn't make out any other features from his quick glance, and so he carried on with his journey back to his house, not sparing her another thought.

As he drove down the rode he glanced at the dashboard and got a proper look at the clock "Oh shit!", he excalimed- he was already late.

As Tom drove up to his own drive fifteen minutes later, he could see Lukes car was already there, and so he assumed Luke would be waiting in apartment building waiting for him. As he rushed in through the door, his eyes met the sight of his publicist trying to flirt with the receptionist behind the desk. The receptionist was guy, and so was Luke, and from what he could see, Luke seemed to be hitting it off swimmingly. As he approached the couple, he could see Luke had a gleeming smile on his face, and he could see the man behind the counter laugh at a probaly terrible joke that Luke made. He only wanted the best for Luke, they had been friends since Tom's career had started to lift off in 2010 with the release and make of Warhorse. They had supported eachother through everything, and now Tom felt that he had one of the closest of friendships with the man in front of him.

Tom could remeber back to when Luke had first come out about being Gay to his family, to say that they were unimpressed was an understatment. when he had arrived at Toms' doorstep not long later to tell him the news, Tom had been so angry at Lukes' parentys. How could they do that to their own son, they should accept him no matter what, how dare they be so unfeeling towards him. Tom couls feel his blood boiling still now at the memory, but he sensed himself being watched, so he brought froth his mind out of its' musings anf re-focused on his friend and his new found flirt.

"Hello, I am really sorry about the wait, but I just got vaught up talking to Chris and..."

"Stop Tom. It's fine, no big deal, we may just have to be quick though as you have to get ready for later, you hed upstaies and i will be up in two secs, okay?"

Tom breathed a sigh if releif and ran off up the stairs, meanwhile, Luke handed his number over to the man behind the counter, and ran off after Tom.

"So,how was Ken, and the others, all still good?" Luke asked Tom with a cup of tea in his hands as he made himself comfortable on one of the sofas in Toms' kitchen/dinner/sitting area. "yeah, they are all still fine, and I breifly met Olivia, the one cast to play Amora, and she seemed quite nice."

"Oh, I have heard alot about her, really pretty, and really nice, but she is a bit of a flirt, a hot flirt, but still a flirt. I think she is about 25, so she should be alright for you." Luke gave Tom a wink, and in return he earned a poorly concelaed grimace.

"Seriously Luke, she is ten years younger than me! Like that isnt going to start a few rumours, besides, I do not want a flirt for a girlfriend, partneer, wife or anyother from of companion. No, anyway, she has already tried to make a move, and now I am a little stuck on how to proceed, the last thing I want to do is make her ahte me, heaven forbid, I would have to spend three months pretending to want to snog someone I hate. Well you can see that going down swimmingly with Ken can't you, goog god I don't want to be in that position."

"Well Tom, try not to do the opposite, you are a little renound for, you know..."

"What?" Tom cut Luke off as soon as he started, he wasn't renound for anything that should be a cause for concern, was he?

"Well, ha, Tom-you are more attractive than I think you realise, and you are abit of a ladies man..."

"I am not a ladies man, I am just nice to as many people as possible. If they so happen to be women, then that's just bad luck isn't it."

"Tom, _I_ know that, but the women you are nice to don't, and you have said it yourself, the male population aren't exactly gentlmanly towards women very often are they?"

"So what are you trying to say, that I am known as a player too, and that is why you think me and Olivia would be so great together!?" Tom was starting to get angry now, Luke had not stepped over the line, it was his duty as his friend and publiscist to keep tabs on these things, but he flet a little offended that Luke wasn't even hiding the fact that he saw some truth in it.

"No, mate, no. But you just have to be a little more aware of your affect on the female population, you are a rarity that women flock to, Jesus I can't believe you still can't see that Tom. All I am saying is be careful, certain people in the industry don't like how quickly you have gotten this far, and people will pick hgoles in evrtything if it make you look bad. Just be careful mate, alright."

"Okay, lets get on with what I have in the diary for the next few months."

And so Tom and Luke discused for the next hour about Toms promotion of his new Ben Hurr film, that was set to be the Summer Blockbuster of the year, and all the premieres he was set to go to for the film. He had loved making the film, he had been surrounded by an amazing crew, even if some of the women were leaches whilst he was there. He saw it as only fair that he threw himself into promoting the film as much as he could as a thankyou, and a bit of a give back. Afterall, they had payed him a very hefty pay check.

xxxxx

After Luke left, Tom set about shaving, showering and putting on a pair of black trousers and a blue dress shirt, Loki may wear green, but that didn't mean it was his favourite colour, in fact he thinks it may have meant he disliked the colour even more now that he was so used to looking at his ashen paled skin agaisnt the stark emerald green of Lokis' outfit.

He checked the clock once more, it was 8 oclock, and he wasn't due there until around 9, so he had a little bit of time to kill. He sat down on the couch, and he started to re-read the script over and over again, it was his mechanism for learning his lines, and it helped him to get into the minset of playing a mis-understood villain.

He was so caught up in his reading that he completely forgot about the time, and when he next looked up from the page in front of him he realised that the time had flown by and it was 8:55.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and ran to get up from where he had been strewn across the sofa, and as he ran into the hall way of his apartment , he stubbed his toe, and in doing se he bent down to look at it, in the process of doing this, he banged his head and cut it, however, he was in far too much of a flap to even realise, and so he just ran out the door just mangaing to put his shoes on and grab a coat, before he was in his car and driving down the road.

Yet again though, he was already late.


	3. Chapter 3

As Tom drove into the houses' driveway, he could see it was starting to get dark, and he could just make out the pond in the front garden, with the gnombes scattered around the edges of the pool. It was just starting to become dark, so the only stars he could see were the very brightest ones that shone on the distance. As he parked, for the second time that day he scanned all of the cars present, and noticed that he had to be one of the last to arrive, oh well, he could still enter in style. As he exited from the car, he could just make out two figures that he had managed to miss on his previous scan of the front garedn. As he looked at them, he could make out both of the figures were tall, one taller than himself, and the other maybe his height, or slightly less. As he looked again, he squinted to try and make out their features as much as he could in the limited light provided by the decsending sun, and light provided by the houses lit windows. He could make out the taller one to be Zach, and the other figure, just as lanky as himself, to be a woman. This quipped Toms' interest- he didn't know even 3 females even close to his height, and here was a woman the same height as him, and at a party for one of his films. In his limited experience, tall women he had come across had either been over confident, or clumsy to the point of annoyance, and so Tom was skeptical to see the pair together. As he approached he could see that Zach was bent over, and appeared to be being sick, no shock, Zach was well known to consume alot of alcohol in a short space of time. No matter though, it always provided ample entertainment at any parties or clubs they went to, and they all loved him even when he got drunk. The other female that was with him appeared to be trying to comfort Zach as he threw up all over the front lawn.

Although he was not even sure what was going on, Tom approached the pair with a hesitant step and called out: "Are you alright Zach?"

His only reply was a half hearted wave from Zach, and the previously un-named female appraoching him slowly, making sure Zach was alright before approaching him.

"Hello, are you Tom? Sorry, Zach wasn't feeling well, and he said he wanted some fresh air, and so I brought him out here, he should be alright tomorrow though, he has just drunk a little bit too much, that is all. I wouldn't worry." A soothing tone with an english accent seemed to reach out to Tom, and calm him almost instantly, like that of a cool breeze in the summer.

As the unknown female stepped into the light provided by the windows of the house, Tom manged to get good look at her. She was tall and slender built, probably around 5ft 10, and she had a pale skin, but it had a sort of golden tint to it, but it still looked natural. She had distinct but beautiful features, and bluey grey eyes, with no makeup on at all. The woman had long dirty blonde hair that framed her well structures face, and fell like waves down to the centre og her shoulder blades. Even though she was stunningly beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman Tom had ever seen, Lukes' earlier words rang in his ears, and so did past experiences. He couldn't help but be cautious around women like her. Even if her voice was a soothing balm to his hectic and depraved love life, he still couldn't help but feel slightly wary about how to proceed with this conversarion, after all he still didn't know who she was.

"Yes I am Tom, and I won't worry after Zach, he does this often..."

Tom was cut off by a condescending grunt from Zach in the background. Tom had been too busy studying the woman in front of him to remember why he was even talking to her at all.

"Oh, well, I just felt a little sorry for him, he seemed a little put out by something, and he also felt ill, so I came out here to help him... well, I didn't come out here to help him be sick obviously, just to make sure he was ok."

As Tom watched her talk, he could see she was stumbling over her words, and couldn't help but smile, she clealry had no experience meeting new people, and was porbably new to the whole industry, even if she did look a little old to just be starting out with her career. She turned back to Zach after sparing Tom a quick but timid glance, Zach now having recovered from his session, he asked for a glass of water, so the woman went off to get it for him.

After she had retreated back into the house, and the two men had greeted eachother with a manly handshake and a joke or two, Tom broached the subject of why he was throwing up all over Kens' front garden, and as to who the lady was he was with.

"Well, in answer to the first question Tom, I am being sick as I may have drunk an awful lot in quite a short space of time, also, I was put out by the fact that I was flirting with the new girl Olivia, and I turned to get a drink, and when I turned back around she was off flirting with some other bloke on the other side of the room."

Zach accentuated all of this whilst throwing his hands around in the air, he was clearly pissed, or as they say on the Thor set: hammered.

"And, in answer to your second question, the woman who was helping me is the new woman Emma, or her full name Emmarisa, seriously you English tits have such fancy names- do you know that, jees." At Zachs' comment on english names Tom just threw his head back and laughed, before Zach continued."In all honesty, she seems really nice, alot nicer than that other woman, she was an outrageous flirt, surprised she could keep it in her knickers."

"What you mean a little bit like you?" Tom said with a smirk on his face.

"How dare you Mr. Hiddleston, I don't flirt as much as she does, my oh my, she really needs to get laid, I am telling you!" Tom just burst out into a fit of giggles, Zach always had a way of making him laugh when he was pissed, and the best bit was, he wouldn't remeber a thing in the morning.

As they where both in the midst of their conversation, they had both failed to notice Emma returning, and she was talking to Olivia, and they where both walking towards the pair, Emma holding Zachs glass of water, and Olivia holding a glass of some form of Alcohol. Emma towered over Olivia, but she looked almost uncomfortable as she was stood there with her.

At the sight of the pair coming towards them, both men immedietly sobered, adn both inclined their heads towards the pair. Emma handed the glass to Zach to which he gratefully recieved, and as he took the glass Tom couldn't help but take anothr glance at her, even if she was nervous, he could see a sort of fire embedded within the pools of her eyes, and he couldn't help but be mesmerised by her actions. The way she was stood, she had amazing posture, something that he had had drummed into him in his Eton days, and the way she talked, she had an accent like his, reminiscint of the way the girls and boys he knew from school would speak. She also had a strong sense of intelligence surrounding her, through she had clearly learnt to shrowd it well in public. To say it lightly, Tom was intrigued by her, and he was now looking forward to shooting this even more than he had been before.

Tom was brought back to the present, for Gods sake he had to stop doing that he thought, by Olivia asking him a question: "Sorry what was that Olivia, I didn't quite catch what you were saying."

"I simply asked why you were so late?"

"He wasn't that late Liv." To Toms' surprise, Emma spoke these words and as all three of them turned to her, her voice still sounded soothing and calming, even when she had a hint of humour within its' timbre.

"Yeah, but Emma, you never notice things like this, you just forgive people, and let them off, I don't think, in all honesty, in all the years I have known you, you have ever gotten angry at a sole, you are far to good, and you let people walk all over you."

"That is not true, I got angry at that lyeing prick you were with that time, and that time that man offering me a contract wouldn't leave me alone, in fact I would say I have had many a time of anger in all the years you have known me, you have just been far too busy to notice."

"Well, we shall see, anyway Tom, why weren't you here at nine then?" She might have directed the comment at Tom, but she was thoroughly engaged in a stare down with Emma, both of there faces plastered with ridiculous grins, if Tom didn't know any better, by the way they acted around eachother, he would have thought thay actually were sisters. The casting team seemed to be getting ever better at their jobs.

"Well, I was a little late because I had a meeting with my publicist."

"What about?" Liv asked with a smirk to her tone.

"Liv! That is hardly your business is it, you shouldn't put your nose where others do not wish it to be!" Emma half cried, half laughed. She had a look of genuine surpirse mingled with mirth on her face, anf even Tom found the whole situation slightly amusing.

As he was about to reply, they heard a shout from inside the building, and out came Chris with a half nude Stellan, and both were laughing merrily, without a care in the world. All four of the group turned to make their way across the garden to see the two men currently stumbling around outside in the dimly lit drive way. If someone didn't intervene, then the pair had the potential to do some real damage.

As the group was about to start approaching the two, Chris hollered out:"Hey Tom, you bastard, everyone but you and the girls is wasted, you late twat, get your ass inside and have a few drinks, God knows you need them." Chris too was _hammered_.

As the group moved inside, Tom felt himself really relax, he was around people he loved, and some new faces too. For the first time in a long time, he was content with his life, even if he still felt half empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers, just a note to say thank you for reading, but also that this story has not been pre-written, so I am really sorry for the delays in updates, it was one of those stories that wouldn't leave me alone for what seemed like forever, so I made a resolve to just publish the story and then try and think about what might happen if anyone read it. So again, I am really sorry for the late and delayed updates, I will try and be a little faster next chapter, but don't hold out for the slim possibility. **

As Tom continued into the party with the uncommon feeling of contentment clothing his conscience, he looked over the large entrance area in Kens' house to see all the smiling faces that talked to one another. He knew that some of these people were old acquaintances, and he could see the recognition in their smiles, and he knew he looked like that when he looked at Chris. As he looked over to said person, he was pleasantly surprised to see that Elsa was there next to Chris' side, supporting him in an emotional way that Tom pined for, and he could see the mutual affection and joy spread across there faces and in their countenance. Chris must have returned back through one of the back doors, and calmed down considerably, but then again, Elsa oozed a calm vibe whenever Chris was around, you could see she felt safe with him, and he with her. Their family of three children was becoming more beautiful with every passing day, and their eldest children had just recently started school in Australia, so Chris' or Elsas'parents must be looking after the Hemsworth clan whilst they were away, no doubt Elsa would return soon. He saw then who exactly they were both talking to, and he could see that it was in fact Olivia, he could see her properly now in the light of the room, and he could tell she had changed her makeup so that she had more of a smokey backdrop to her eyes, giving her an effortless seduction, and although she might not be the tallest person in the room, she by far had the biggest presence, he could see that most of the people around her appeared drawn to her. She exuberated charisma, and a young and flirty persona, she was, in all ways, incredibly attractive upon first glance. However, Zachs' earlier encounter with her had shadowed his previous thoughts on her, and he was now completely confused as to what to do about her. He felt a natural pull towards her, but his brain was telling him it was a bad idea. Even in the short period he had been lost in thought, he could see she had moved on to one of the more well-built stunt trainer, and she casually reached out to touch his bicep in a playful way, all the while smiling at some terrible joke he likely made.

He soon grew bored of watching her flirt, he had met countless women like her, and would likely continue to do so throughout his acting career, it was women like her that practically spoon fed the gossip magazines. As he looked around the room he realized the other people he had entered the room with besides Olivia has moved on from his company too. Zach was currently at the drinks area set up in one corner grabbing himself another drink, probably a decision Zach would regret tomorrow morning when the hangover hit him full force, but he was young, so he tended to live in the moment, Zach may be older than a teenager in real life, but for Zach, age was just a number, and he had the mental age of a thirteen year old boy.

He then looked at the other intriguing figure that he had been conversing with earlier, and as he now saw her in the normal light, without the oversized coat on she had had on earlier, he realized she was probably taller than he had first thought, she was now stood next to Kevin Feige, who was around 6 ft. 6.1 ft, and Emma seemed to be his height, if not taller, and just to make sure, he looked to see that she wasn't even wearing high heels, 2 inches at the maximum. He could see that she must actually have been at least 6 ft. So that took her out of the attractively tall category, and into the scarily tall category, he felt almost sympathetic. As he thought back to what he had noticed earlier he made the decision that, if he wanted to get to know her, he should at least approach her. So he started to make his way towards her, but not before he was called over by Idris Elba, his deep British voice unmistakable.

As he looked over he could see Idris stood next to his heavily pregnant fiance, and again, it struck Tom how alone he was, and he thought about how the entire day the higher beings must have been trying to torture his lonely sole. He met the pair and spoke: "Hey man, its been so long!"

"I know, so caught up in work, but how are you mate, you look amazing."

"Thanks, and I know, work is really catching up on me, but I am feeling really great, but how are you, you must both be so excited about everything."

"Yeah, we are getting married in June, and the baby is due in late February, I can't wait." Idris' partner, Naiyana, replied, beaming up at Tom and Idris simultaneously.

"I am so happy for you both, I can only wait to see the baby, if they look anything like their parents, they will be beautiful." Tom replied

"Thankyou Tom, you are ceaselessly kind to everyone." She replied, and hugged Idris even tighter, and just as Tom was about to reply, there was a shout of Idris' name and he turned to the call with an apology to Tom, and then the pair were gone, leaving Tom stood their completely alone, he didn't even have a drink to look after him, with its soothing hands as he would swallow it down his throat, and take him into a state of semi-conscious bliss.

As he was about to resign himself to drinking the night away and mingling with people he would likely not remember he talked to in the morning, Tom felt someone walk past him, and as he turned to see who it was that had brushed him with their hand, he saw Olivia, and as she looked at him he could sense that she was trying to gave him an alluring look, but he didn't want to encourage her, so he simple stared at her, with a lost expression on his face, trying to coax her into starting the conversation, women like her where deterred if they had to make the effort with a man and conversation, and it should mostly resolve around them as well, so he wasn't going to feed her anything to give her any ideas, that was not going to be ideal, considering the situations they would be put through though out their time shouting together. From what he had read in the script, there were to be a couple of kiss scenes, and so they, or he, had to try and keep their relationship platonic, if it would even get that far on his side. He could already tell she was the women he didn't like entertaining, in any situation.

So, after a pregnant silence between the pair, in the noisy and over populated room, she spoke: "So what were you and Idris talking about?"

As Tom looked at her, he had to try and contain a wince fro two reasons: one: the awkwardness in the way she had asked the question, and two: how she thought that was her business was beyond him. But, not wanting to seem rude, he simply replied with: "Oh just a quick conversation about how the two of them were, and other simple courtesies like that."

"How are they then Tom?" she asked, she had a smirk on her mouth, almost as though she could sense his unease, and the rudeness of her conversation.

"Well, that would be a question you might have to ask them," he turned to look for the pair,"I think they are over there." He pointed to where they both where, and as he looked back to her, she could see an almost crestfallen look pass her face, and she thanked him before departing to meet the pair, he turned back from watching her leave, and tried to think about his original reason for being stood alone in the middle of a packed room. As he scanned to look for a clue, he saw Emma and Kevin again, and he was jump stated into his previous thought system. He made his way over to the group that were stood off to one side, behind one of the overly large sofas in the corner of the room. As he looked at Emma once more, he realized that she was actually wearing a blue dress that reached her knees, and she was currently centering her attention on whatever it was Kevin was saying. She looked so enamoured with what he was saying, and he had an inappropriate need to en capture her attention in the same way that Kevin had. He had approached the group without even realizing it, too enamoured with watching the woman in front of him.

"Oh hello Tom, it's nice to see you, long time no see." Kevin said, as all the other people previously stood with him dispersed to other groups around the room, all of them, that is, except Emma.

"Oh hey Kevin, it's great to see you too, how have you and your wife been?" Tom started an easy conversation with Kevin about how the two of them had been, and Emma merely stood by their sides, watching the interaction with interest. As the conversation moved on, it changed to the topic of the new cast, and the dynamics that Kevin wanted to see within the relationships between each of the characters. They then started to talk about the two new people and cast, and Emma became relevant once more. Suddenly remembering that Emma was behind him, Kevin turned and introduced her to Tom, which couldn't have pleased Tom more, considering his original motive for coming over to the group.

"Oh sorry Emma, this is Tom Hiddleston, and he plays Loki. And Tom this is Emma Dabode, she will be playing Lorelei alongside you."

"Oh yes, we have already met earlier on when Zach was outside, and I had only just arrived, she was helping him out." Emma blushed a little a Toms' comment, and Tom thought he heard his own breath catch at how beautiful he thought it made her look, whether it be official or not, he loved it when she blushed.

Kevin dropped the conversation soon though, as he was called over by Ken, who looked a little frantic in the doorway through to the kitchen, however, he wasn't supposed to be cooking anything, so it added a sort of mystery as to why he looked so frantic.'I will ask him later' Tom thought. As Kevin walked off to go and help out Ken, Tom was left with Emma, and almost immediately he turned to her, and watched her expression change to one of curiosity as she watched Kevin depart.

She turned to Tom and asked casually: "There wasn't going to be any food was there, I didn't think we were coming for any food, just some drinks to meet everyone before we start on set in a few weeks."

Tom was glad that the conversation seemed to be easy going so far, and that she had initiated the conversation with ease, as thought they had been friends fro years. Yet again though, he was struck with how beautiful and melodic her voice sounded, and how her pronunciation was similar to his in so many ways.

Tom replied: "No, there doesn't appear to be any food being cooked, or else we would have smelt it, Kens' wife loves cooking, and she makes the most delicious cookies."

At Toms comment, Emma turned from trying to catch a peak into the kitchen to look at Tom with a broad smile on her face, and Tom turned to look at her at the same time. It was obvious she was trying to hold in her laughter, but out of common courtesy she didn't laugh at him, she just looked at him, silently asking him for permission to laugh at him. As Tom thought back over what he had just said, he realized the idiocy of his statement, and couldn't hold back his own laughter, eventually Emma joined him in his laughing fit, and the pair of them found that once they started, they couldn't stop.

As Tom looked at Emma, he felt a jolt at the bottom of his stomach, he realized he was happy, truly happy, and he that he had completely forgotten about how depressed he had been feeling earlier about his current situation in life. She might have inadvertently made him feel the most complete feeling he had felt in his entire life.


End file.
